Fan:Digimon Anima
Digimon Anima is a fan made series which tells the story of 6 English teenagers, who's lives are changed forever through the mysterious emergence of Digimon into the real world. This results in them all gaining their own Digimon partners and they end up being dragged into a fierce battle between good and evil. Set fully in the real world, they learn many things about each other and about friendship as they aim to protect themselves, each other and the world from the dark and mysterious wrath of Evertomon, whom became powerful through his exploitation of a programming corruption and seeks to locate the unknown lost pieces of the program, which would make him invicible. Unique features *'Unification Digivolution'- Although only seen once at the end of the series, this digivolution feature allows all of the digidestined's mega level digimon combine into one "Super level" digimon, namely Tousemon. *'Super level'- Although very much contradicting with mainstream digimon cannon, the "super" level is a level beyond the Mega level. However the level is very much restricted and only two digimon in this series are ever of this form, Tousemon and Evertomon. *'Dark Digimon tamer'- Although the concept of a dark digimon tamer originates in Digimon Adventure 02 with the Digimon Emperor. Digimon Anima introduces a similar but mostly unique feature that whilst the digidestined deal with the main plotline enemies, they are frequently distracted and attacked by an evil digimon tamer forcing his companion to battle against theirs. This villain of course, shows himself to be a far stronger, less remorseful and longer lasting foe than the digimon emperor. Characters Digidestined *'Stephen Gray'- A 17 year old boy, he is a determined, brave and sometimes self righteous character, but holds a sense of empathy, care and friendship for others. However, inside he can be arrogant and envious of others achievements and will work hard to prove himself "top dog". His partner is Monodramon *'Mollie Spence'- A 15 year old girl with a very much loving and caring personality. She cares the most in the group about her friends and attempts to guide them as much as she can. She is a self disciplined and strong willed character, but holds no self righteousness. Her partner is Lunamon. *'Aaron Johnson'- A 15 year old with a more light hearted and friendly nature than the other children. Perhaps a more comical member of the new digidestined, but holds a sense of seriousness and maturity when it is required of him.His partner is Aquamon. Digidestined Digimon *'Monodramon'- Stephen's digimon, a brave, dedicated and loyal dragon digimon. Digivolves to Strikedramon, Cyberdramon, and Justimon. *'Lunamon'- Mollie's digimon, a loving, gentle and sometimes nervous rabbit type digimon with a mystical feel to it. Digivolves to Lekismon, Crescemon and Dianamon *'Aquamon'- Aaron's digimon, like him a lighthearted and very much friendly character, who is a blue water lizard. Digivolves to Pelagiciamon, Oceanicmon and Atlantiamon. Ally Digimon Antagonists Enemies who have an large importance only, in order of appearance *'Devidramon'- A devil like dragon sent with agents to locate the datastick containing the encryption code Evertomon desires. Simultaneously he is forced to battle the digidestined with his agents, which delays them and leads to their eventual downfall. *'The dark tamer and Dark Tentomon' - An unknown shady enemy digidestined with a superiorly trained digimon, which is hired by the manager of the software firm that created the operating system to hunt down the memory stick, elimate the digidestined and destroy Evertomon's plan. This enemy appears in several points throughout the series. They have an evil tentomon, which digivolves into Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon and then HerculesKabuterimon. Proving too much for the digidestined on several occassions, eventually the dark tamer sees their digimon destroyed by Justimon near the end of the series, and rather seek remorse and surrender, he flees and is not seen again. *'NeoDevimon'- A demonic digimon sent by Evertomon who makes an attempt to seize control of the ted Kingdom|United Kingdom]] to build a base on earth for Evertomon and to raid the government computers for the mysterious lost datastick and encryption code. Battles and defeats the digidestined twice, but destroyed by his own creation, Ebemon. *'Ebemon'- An alien digimon, created from NeoDevimon from the data of an extraterrestrial computer which falls to Earth. Because he is of an extremely advanced program beyond Human technology, he gains a sense of severe self righteousness and realising he is more powerful than NeoDevimon, destroys him. However as the digidestined discover their digimon's mega levels, they defeat him. *'Dagothmon'- A mysterious devil digimon powerful enough to submerge into a Human form. It is revealed that he killed the prime minister and took his form during NeoDevimon's conquest, and despite the defeat of Ebemon Evertomon's rule of Britain continues through him. He sees the data stick recovered, and uses some of the programs power to create Leviamon and Ghoulmon. He survives both of them, but is destroyed before the final battle. *'Leviamon'- A mythical sea monster digimon created by Dagothmon, it causes mass destruction and then easily defeats the digidestined, but is destroyed through the aid of Moronimon. *'Ghoulmon'- An extremely evil mega digimon created by Dagothmon, it lacks the power of Leviamon but holds greater intelligence as a result. It attempts to weaken the souls of the digidestined by destroying their self belief and esteem in themselves and each other. However a powerful pyscological revival by the digidestined leads to his destruction. *'Evertomon'- A demonic lord digimon of the super level. Originally a virus that became a digimon through a catastrophic programming corruption in a new state of the art computer operating system. However, he realises there is another part of the system he can exploit that lies through a powerful secret encryption code which he cannot bypass. Using his power he opens a gate to the digital world where he establishes an army of evil digimon powerful digimon to establish his cause. The digidestined challenge this and defeat most of his servants. However through the secret placement and operations of Dagothmon he looks to have almost won. The digidestined though recover from the setback and go on to destory him through the DNA digivolution of all of their digimon into Tousemon. Plot Series background Some genius english computer programers were creating a state of the art computer operating system known as "Cybertonia", which has never seen before applications and programming technology that was tipped to take computing "to a new age", with one application having an AI of such a level it virtually had its own conscientiousness. The programmers made the system almost invunerable to hackers, however they made a fundamental mistake by leaving a small part of the system (the application in particular) open to virus manipulation. Because of the error, the system was invaded very quickly by a unknown virus, which infected the application and caused it to mutuate into a living mega level digimon (Evertomon), which then materalised into the real world. The digimon realised that it could become stronger by merging with more of the system, however as the programming of the system was still protected from Hackers. The way into the system would be impossible for him as a result (enough through the application it was connected with). The creators of the system had abandoned their project upon seeing the infection and realising the potential danger, with them they took a memory stick containing the entire principle of the system and the encryption code which would be required to hack into it. They had originally shut the computer they made the system on down and unplugged it, hoping this would stop Evertomon. As already stated though, it didn't work and he had already appeared in the real world. Evertomon realised that despite his power, he would need to locate the hidden work of the programmers so he could manipulate the whole system become invincible and henceforth take over the entire world computer network and control humanity and the digital through that. Knowing the task would be successful (albeit tough) he called many weaker digimon from the digital world to help him and assigned their leader as Devidramon. He then, knowing a digidestined would likely rise to stop him, created Dagothmon (who could take human form), to secretly infatrate and lead the UK government posing as prime minister to establish a backbone in his plan should Devidramon's attempt to recover the lost memory stick fail. Upon seeing the failure of his programmers and the horror that they have created in Evertomon, the manager of the software firm behind the operating system sets out his own scheme to solve the problem. He hires a top secret agent to work for him and using his programming knowledge creates an evil version of tentomon to partner him along with a digivic. He commands the agent to pinpoint and destroy Evertomon and recover the data stick, which his own employees hidden against his will. Beginning of the series Settings Category:Fan fiction